Not a Chance
by Umi Pryde
Summary: A chance meeting in the park, but what will Lance and Kitty gain from it…


Disclaimer: I do not own x-men:evolution or characters, Marvel does.

**summary:** _A chance meeting in the park, but what will Lance and Kitty gain from it…  
LJ fanfic challenge prompt: Day_

* * *

**Not A Chance**

"Who said I want to be in control!" Lance yelled at Kitty letting his emotions and powers flow freely from him. The ground shook beneath them.

"Lance! Lance, Stop it!" Kitty shouted trying to keep her balance as the ground pulsed in waves beneath their feet.

It wasn't like he planned to, but it was too late to do anything about it now. The ground heaved moving up, the soft ground giving way beneath them taking them both by surprise and knocking them down to the ground rolling down the small hill.

Lance landed flat on his back. He stared up at the clear sky dazed by the fall. He hadn't meant to loose control like that. He had only planned on a small quake. Or had he?

Lance closed his eyes.

Everything was so confusing. When it came to him and Kitty, he just couldn't think clearly. It wasn't too hard for him to believe that he had just let loose and brought them tumbling down, and he was sure she'd believe he had done it on purpose instead of it just being a stupid accident. It wasn't like she hadn't been giving him warnings about needing to keep control of his powers.

Everything was just so damn confusing.

A soft murmur beside Lance brought his thoughts down from the clouds and Lance quickly rolled over on his side and sat up beside Kitty, who was still lying in the grass.

_'Damn it,'_ Lance thought to himself. If only he could bring himself to tell her how he really felt. He doubted if she would listen now.

He met her eyes.

_"Like really Lance, did you have to do that,"_ was what Lance imagined the look she was giving him meant, but she remained quiet. Kitty started to sit up and Lance held out a hand to her as he finished getting up himself. He felt it was the least he could do in the situation.

Kitty shook her head at his hand and proceeded to get up on her own.

Lance wasn't all that surprised, or hurt. He knew he deserved it.

Kitty fell into him before Lance could react.

"OW!" she winced, grabbing her ankle.

"Hey, you okay Kitty?" he asked, feeling just as stupid as he knew he sounded.

"My ankle. I think I fell on it wrong," she replied trying to stand back up again.

"Ah!" Kitty softly gasped as she collapsed again, but this time Lance was ready. He caught her in his arms.

Being so close to her wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be.

"You should sit down or something," Lance said scanning the area around them for a bench.

He knew there had to be one somewhere, they were in a park after all.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Kitty replied. She was looking away from him, but Lance could tell she was lying. She was standing with all her weight on the other leg with her hurt ankle bent so only her toes were touching the ground. Not how someone who is fine chooses to stand.

-

"You didn't have to do this you know," Kitty said, her voice muffled from speaking directly into Lance's back. He was carrying her on his back.

"I don't mind, besides there's the bench," he said tilting his head forward to point ahead of him.

"Thanks," Kitty said as Lance set her down, her cheeks pink from embarrassment.

Lance smirked to himself as he took his seat on the end of the bench.

He cursed himself for not being able to tell her how cute he thought she looked.

He knew he was being stupid to just assume that she knew how he felt, but it was easier to tell himself that than to try and talk about how he felt.

"Lance?" Kitty's voice broke Lance's thoughts.

"Hmm," Lance turned his head toward her but she wasn't looking at him.

They sat there together in silence watching the leaves rustle in the breeze.

"It's a nice day today," Kitty said finally.

Lance just shrugged. He wasn't sure what he should say, but he wanted to stay sitting with her like this. It was nice. He felt completely relaxed and he liked the feeling.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Kitty spoke up suddenly. Lance turned and looked at her completely confused at what she said. Before he could ask about what she meant she started speaking again.

"I shouldn't have tried to lecture you, it's not like I-"

"No, you don't have to apologize Kitty, you're right about my lack of control. I mean, it's not like I don't try. It's just sometimes my emotions get the best of me, you know," Lance interrupted. Kitty gave Lance a slight smile but didn't say anything immediately.

Lance looked away feeling awkward again. He noticed the soft rhythmic sound of Kitty's giggles. Lance considered it one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

"What's so funny?" he asked her curiously.

"When we first met you seemed to be the one in control, and even helped me learn to focus my powers so I could control them."

"Huh? Yeah, I guess it is funny, who would've thought you'd turn around and try to help me." Lance ran his fingers through his hair and tried not to look at her directly.

"Can't I return the favor?" she asked teasingly. Lance didn't know what to say so he just shrugged.

_'I'm such an idiot,'_ he thought to himself. Lance contemplated getting up and leaving but he knew he'd regret it if he did.

"It's such a nice day," Kitty broke the silence with a sigh as she stretched. Lance couldn't help but give one himself.

Kitty giggled. Lance smiled, he loved that sound.

"Wonder if the weather will stay nice. It's been raining so much lately it'd be a nice change."

"Yeah," Kitty agreed with him with a smile. Lance returned the smile then leaned back in the bench enjoying the moment. He closed his eyes, getting lost in his own thoughts.

'Our conversation is going nowhere fast. I feel like such a dumb ass, but why? Am I really doing everything so wrong? Who says I have to be the kind of guy who'll just talk about anything, even when it isn't interesting? It's not like I have opinions on tons of subjects to just spout out. What the hell am I suppose to say anyways? And why is it I always seem to be the one to make things worse between us…heh, not much of an us though. Guess I'm just kiddin' myself with that idea…I'm not even sure why I like her so much. She's too sweet and innocent for my usual taste in chicks. It's not like she stays out of the fights we have against the x-men or says anything to the contraire when they pass insults our way. Not that we don't send them theirs I guess,…but still…heh she really is annoying sometimes too, how she admires that dumb ass Summers and acts as if she doesn't know the fuzzball has a crush on her…'

Lance let out a sigh and blew his bangs up out of his eyeline. He was angry. Unfortunately he wasn't sure if he was angry with himself or Kitty.

"Can we spend the day together tomorrow?" she asked after a long time of them just sitting together in silence.

A part of him wanted to say 'not a chance!', but the other part of him wanted to know what spending that day with her would be like, feel like. Ultimately that was the side that gave in.

He gave a casual shrug.

"Alright."


End file.
